saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Party - Cat Returns
Cat Returns is the 4th Track on Saiyuki's Drama CD, Saiyuki Party. Story Sanzo heard a cat's meow in Goku's stomach as he suspected something. There was a kitty that Goku was hiding as it was revealed what Sanzo's weakness, yes, he's allergic to cats. The story is a little bit similar in the 7th Episode of Saiyuki Reload, Little Partner. Translations [Sanzo]: Those guys are sure late. Where the hell did they go to get groceries? [Goku]: Uhm, yeah! [Goku's stomach]: Nyan~~ nyan~~ [Sanzo]: Oi, little monkey. [Goku]: Ni-nya? [Sanzo]: Just right now, coming from your stomach. I heard a voice crying "Nya nya". [Goku]: Uh--- that was me! It was me! I said it! Just watch! "Nya nya!" [Sanzo]: Oh? And why would you do that? [Goku]: C-cat cough? [Sanzo]: If that's your excuse then take off your clothes! Sanzo takes off Goku's clothes [Goku]: W-w-wait a second! St-st-stop! Wait! Nya nya nya!!! [Hakkai]: We're back- (Hakkai & Gojyo misunderstood what they see Sanzo doing to Goku.) Please excuse us. [Sanzo]: Hey! What are you doing? [Gojyo]: Man, just what exactly have we interrupted, you tw- (Gojyo said but was cut of when Sanzo slaps him with the paper fan) That hurts! When the hell will you learn to take a joke? [Sanzo]: It is not worth telling if it's someone like you. [Hakkai]: Well then, what exactly is going on here? [Kitten]: Nyan~ [Gojyo]: What? A kitten? [Hakkai]: Why do you have that, Goku? [Goku]: A little while ago, I found it out on the road. [Sanzo]: And that's where it's going back too. [Goku]: No way! [Sanzo]: No way, is it? [Goku]: No way! Because he was out in the rain crying "nya nya"! So I decided to take it with me! [Gojyo]: Sneaking him in like that just makes you seem like you already want to be his owner. [Goku]: Sanzo, at least let him stay until the rain stop. I mean, come on! Look how tiny and adorable it-- [Sanzo]: DON'T BRING IT NEAR ME! [Hakkai]: Sanzo? Uhhh! [Gojyo]: Don't tell me... you're afraid of cats-- [Sanzo]: Wh-wha-what the hell of story are you spinning? (Hyperventilating) [Hakkai]: He says that but he is given up his space hasn't he? [Goku]: Is Sanzo... the type of person who run away from cats? Sanzo is panting and trying to breathe. [Gojyo]: He's scared isn't he? [Hakkai]: He is, definitely! [Goku]: Eh?! Of something tiny? [Sanzo]: Keh! Who would be scared something like--- [Goku]: Here you are! (Goku places the kitten near Sanzo) [Sanzo]: (Sanzo Yells, then) I told you to keep it the hell away from me! [Goku]: (Laughing) Sanzo's hilarious! [Kitten]: Nyan~ [Sanzo]: Stop messing around you shitty monkey! [Goku]: C'mon! C'mon! Look at it! [Hakkai]: Goku's become quite a little sadist, hasn't he? [Gojyo]: He can be amazingly cruel sometimes, huh? [Hakkai]: Oh, that's right. Mr. Cat probably hasn't eaten yet. Shall we see if there's something for him to eat in our groceries? [Goku]: Yeah! Whacha got? [Hakka]: Let see... hi-lites, beer, cola, myoga, kinugoshi tofu and... [Gojyo]: None of that sounds good. [Hakkai]: Ah, we have (Snack food)! This should do nicely shouldn't it? [Goku]: Thank you! Here you go. Eat it! (Goku gives the kitten a snack) [Kitten]: Nyan~ (Eating) [Goku]: Wow! He's eating, he's eating! [Hakkai]: And quickly too! It must have been very hungry, wasn't it? [Kitten]: Nyan~ [Gojyo]: Goku? Why are you drooling like that? [Goku]: Just watching it eat... is making me hungry as well. [Hakkai]: Yes, yes. Then shall I make dinner for all of us? And... what are we going to do about that kitten? [Sanzo]: It's satisfied already since it's been fed. Hurry up and toss it out! [Gojyo]: When Sanzo's acting this funny, it should be okay to let it stay longer. [Sanzo]: Don't mess around with me, you bastard! [Hakkai]: This can all wait until later. Shall we have dinner? [Sanzo]: Hey! When the Hell should it wait till? [Goku]: Amazing Hakkai! Dinner's already ready? [Hakkai]: Well, yes! Because it's only yudofu and hiyayakko. [Goku]: Eh?! That's it?! [Gojyo]: It can't be much else considering we've only got tofu. [Sanzo]: We've got one Hell of a shining-white dinner table tonight, huh? [Hakkai]: Consider the time that you sent us out to buy food? There weren't any grocery stores open this late. We didn't buy anything other than tofu, myoga and the snack. [Sanzo]: In the case... the snack food and something mixed with it is fine. [Goku]: Ah! This little guy has eaten all of it! [Kitten]: Nyan~ [Sanzo]: Throw it out into the tsunami right now! [Goku]: Ah-wa-wait a minute! L-look, Sanzo! This little guy says "Forgive me-Nya!" right now! [Gojyo]: What does nya supposed to mean? [Hakkai]: Gojyo, Gojyo. You're being strung along. [Goku]: Shut up-nya, kappa! [Goku]: Nyan the Hell?! [Sanzo]: YOU BASTARDS GOING NYA NYA IS ABSOLUTELY ANNOYING! [Gojyo and Goku]: NYAAAAA!!! [Hakkai]: Eh? [Sanzo]: What, Hakkai? [Hakkai]: During all of this commotion it seems someone has left, doesn't it? The kitten? [Goku]: Eh?!! (Looking for the kitten) It's true...! He disappeared! [Hakkai]: Staying here with all of us might have just been a little too much for it to take after all. [Goku]: (Sad) I see, it headed back out. [Gojyo]: Well, that's it! That kitten may eventually return some day, you know? [Goku]: Return? [Gojyo]: Yeah! It may just return to sneak pervertedly under the covers of some beautiful young woman's bed. [Hakkai]: That kind of story will always apply much more to Gojyo, won't it? [Goku]: That little guy... I wonder if he'll really be alright in this rain. [Hakkai]: I'm sure it's fine! [Sanzo]: Hey! Dinner remember? Let's hurry up and eat that yudofu and hyayakko. Hell even fried tofu will do. [Goku]: Ah, that's right! We're obligated to have made tofu if we have everything else. [Hakkai]: Well then, we can at least eat something together, right? [Gojyo]: And that's... what choice are we making anyway? [Sanzo]: Whichever choice is a good one. [Kitten]: Nyan~ nyan~ [Hakkai]: Sanzo! At your feet! At your feet! [Kitten]: Nyan~ Nyan~ [Goku]: It's you! You were hiding in Sanzo's robes all this time! [Sanzo]: (YELLS like his dying) [Hakaki]: Seems you're the chosen one for him, Sanzo. [Gojyo]: Don't you feel so lucky, Sanzo-chan? [Kitten]: Nyan nyan~ [Sanzo]: Don't come near me! Get off of me! Makaaaiii TEN-- [Hakkai]: Don't tell me you plan on using such an attack on one tiny little defenseless kitten?! [Sanzo]: (Practically hysterical) Shit!!! (Marches down the hall yelling) [Goku]: Ah! Sanzo ran away! [Gojyo]: His strongest foe turned out to be a kitten, huh? [Hakkai]: Kougaiji and his team don't even come close, do they? [Gojyo and Goku]: That's right-nya? Category:Track List